


Unique

by MakeItVoid



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cliche, Gen, I don't even know how Reborn pulled this one off, Parallel Universes, Parody of all those OOC Tsunas that used to run rampant, Six Tsunas, Trope - Boss Version, Trope - Evil Brother, Trope - Hidden Strength, Trope - Kind and Oblivious, Trope - Over Powered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeItVoid/pseuds/MakeItVoid
Summary: Tsuna (and five other Tsunas) has to rescue his Guardians (and five other sets of Guardians) from cages. Quite honestly, he has no idea how Reborn pulled this one off but that hitman really knows how to commit to his teaching.[Written because the original Tsuna is just fine; he doesn’t need a personality change.]
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Unique

**Author's Note:**

> Brown – Tsuna  
> Chocolate – Motherly Saint  
> Honey – Delinquent  
> Gold – Mafioso Boss  
> Sunset – Evil Twin Trope  
> Orange glasses – Hidden Power

Tsuna wakes up to someone shaking his shoulder. He opens his eyes to find…himself looking back down at him, and four others standing around with a mix of confusion and worry on their faces, also with features exactly like Tsuna's.

He sits up hesitantly and looks around to find a pure white room with only one orange door out. The identical Tsunas all have the same clothes and tone of voice, though there seems to be a significant difference in how they're reacting, along with eye colour.

Huh...

The one who woke Tsuna up has a kind smile on his face and chocolate eyes. He holds out a hand to help Tsuna up.

"Thank you," Tsuna says with a small murmur as he accepts the hand and stands.

"Finally," another Tsuna with honey eyes mutters. "Now can we go or are you all too scared to leave?" He throws a pointed look at a Tsuna with orange eyes.

"I-I didn't say I was scared," the orange eyed Tsuna stutters, pushing up his glasses shyly. The lenses partly obscure his narrowed eyes that hold a strange intensity for someone standing so meekly.

"Enough," a sunset eyed Tsuna interrupts. "You're acting like my brother." The frown on his face directed towards Honey says that's a bad person to be compared to.

A Tsuna with a commanding presence steps forward, his eyes an entrancing liquid gold. "We shouldn't fight amongst ourselves. After all, we don't know how dangerous this place is and we have to work together."

Tsuna -the one with…brown eyes- abruptly remembers Reborn's smirk and a bazooka with double barrels. He stays silent though and follows the Gold Tsuna who seems so confident and calm. They all step towards the orange coloured door and Honey grips the handle before wrenching it open uncaringly, almost eager for trouble.

It opens to reveal a corridor, just a small one, with all the colours of the rainbow in random order on eight different doors (two of them indigo while the Tsunas stand in the orange one).

"Guardians," Sunset deadpans and the rest nod.

It's really too obvious, clearly this layout was rushed, or whoever made it didn't even pretend to be subtle. They move as one to the red door, the closest. Tsuna hangs at the back with Chocolate, while confident Gold leads with brash Honey, and determined Sunset is in the middle with glasses Orange fiddling shyly with the hem of his shirt.

The red door opens to reveal six Hayatos, all trapped in different test tubes akin to Vindice water prisons but completely dry. The Tsunas immediately rush in, their gazes sweeping over the frantic Hayatos who shout and bang on the glass but no sound gets through.

The glass looks thick and strong but Tsuna knows Hayato can probably smash through that any time he wants.

It's Sunset who finds the note, lying innocently on the floor, blending in with the white.

"If you're certain that one is yours, place your hand on their glass," Sunset reads out from the note. "If you are correct, they will vanish and reappear back in your world. If you are wrong, say goodbye forever."

Honey immediately jerks his hand back from where he was about to try and break the glass with a punch and the Tsunas back up from the Hayatos.

"What do we do?" Chocolate worries.

Gold paces along the glass cylinders and comes to a stop at one of them. The Hayato smiles and Gold places his hand on the glass. His Hayato vanishes suddenly and a banner drops from the ceiling reading 'Congratulations!' with smiling faces and stickers of ponies.

"How did you know?" Tsuna blurts out.

Gold turns to him with a smirk. "I know my Guardians, of course I could pick Hayato out."

The empty cylinder and all the full ones lower into the floor. Before the Tsuna can panic, the tubes rise again quickly after with the Hayatos all in different positions. There's a replacement Hayato in the tube Gold picked as well as six other tubes that appear behind the first row.

There are now twelve Hayatos but only six Tsunas – and Gold already picked his. Only then do the Tsunas realise how all of the Storms are waving to all of the Tsunas, gesturing for the Skys to come closer and free them.

It's easy to mistake the Tsunas for each other, but their eye colour sets them apart cleanly. Some of these Hayatos must be fakes, acting to confuse the Tsunas.

"There's mine!" Orange cries, quickly moving to a Hayato who was making a strange motion with his pointer finger against his cheek, right under an eye.

It's only when Orange reaches the tube and pushes his glasses up with the exact same motion Hayato is making, does Tsuna understand that Orange's Hayato used an inside joke to indicate he wasn't a fake. Orange's Hayato disappears and the tubes lower, six more emerging with the Hayatos swapped again.

[Congratulations!]

Chocolate steps forward then and grins up at a Hayato who's pressing his hand against the glass and watching with a quiet calm. The congratulatory banner falls down after he picks and six more tubes emerge.

It's getting harder and harder for the other Tsunas to find their Storm Guardians with so many copies all gesturing.

Honey walks forward with an annoyed frown and abruptly flips off all the Hayatos. Tsuna blinks in confusion but one of the Storms flips the bird right back and Honey laughs happily, running up to his Guardian.

So the rough guy does have a soft side. Tsuna smiles and turns back to the Hayatos with six new tubes, struggling to find his Storm.

The more are picked, the more their behaviour is varied. Some are still gesturing frantically, while others stand back and some try to speak despite no sound getting through the glass.

Tsuna's eyes lock onto one Hayato, who is mouthing a word over and over again. "What's he saying?" he asks the other Tsunas.

Sunset smirks. "My brothers nickname."

Tsuna raises an eyebrow because he's catching the c-word, but then again, he might not be lip reading properly.

That Hayato disappears and Tsuna now has thirty-six Hayatos to choose from. The other Tsunas are all looking at him with impatience, some better hidden than others. He hesitates and wavers, still standing near the door and his eyes flicking over the tubes.

"Whatever," Honey scoffs. "I have Guardians to save, so you take all the time you want but I'm leaving."

Gold doesn't protest and in fact walks out after Honey, followed by the rest. Chocolate wavers but Tsuna waves them off.

"I'll be fine," Tsuna says with a strained smile. "You should go with the rest."

"Okay," Chocolate says in concern. "But just call if you need me for anything."

"I will, thank you," Tsuna murmurs, entirely genuine. Chocolate is almost too sweet.

Chocolate leaves and Tsuna turns back to the Hayatos, hesitantly walking through them all and rather nervous as all those pairs of eyes follow him. He hums and finally decides.

"Okay, um…my Hayato, it's alright if you want to use dynamite," Tsuna says.

They look at him with incomprehension, so he mimes throwing something, more of a lame flop of his wrist than anything.

Glass shatters to the side, painfully loud and sudden. Tsuna flinches but turns around to find his Hayato grinning brightly at him as the Storm steps out of the test tube and trots up to Tsuna.

"Thank you for finding me, Juudaime!" Hayato chirps.

Tsuna laughs sheepishly. "I think you found me instead. I was pretty useless there."

Hayato just shakes his head. "It's shouldn't be all on your shoulders. I'm your right-hand man, I'm supposed to be helping you!"

Hayato then presents Tsuna with a piece of glass happily, invisible dog tail wagging. Tsuna accepts the glass that shattered off from the tube and Hayato disappears.

The sixth and final congratulatory banner falls down before all the Hayato's puff into smoke and the tubes sink back into the floor.

* * *

Tsuna blinks, startled, and rushes from the room, quickly stepping into the next door down which is a light blue.

There he finds half the room blocked off with glass, containing thirty-six Takeshis already lined up in separate boxes who are waving happily at the Tsunas or even chatting to each other.

The sound comes through clearly because there's a hole in the glass, kind of like a post box, that sits in front of every Takeshi. At the left side of the room is a box of random sports equipment.

Gold is standing to the side, having obviously found his Rain instantly like last time, but so are the other Tsunas.

Honey glares at Tsuna. "About time. Apparently the Decimo here thinks we have to wait for you."

Gold rolls his eyes at Honey's scowl.

Chocolate turns to Tsuna and looks relieved. "So you found your Hayato then, that's great! For this we just have to pick out Takeshi's second favourite sport from the box of equipment there and send it through to him."

"Second favourite?" Tsuna echoes. "But Takeshi doesn't have a favourite sport apart from baseball."

The other Tsunas stare at him and Orange actually looks disgusted.

"Takeshi isn't characterised by baseball," Sunset snaps. "Do you think he's that shallow? You're just like my brother, always self-centred."

Even Chocolate looks at Tsuna like he's committed a great sin by not knowing.

"No, I don't mean it like that," Tsuna blurts out. "He just doesn't talk about it-"

"Then you should have asked," Gold interrupts. "He's your friend, show some interest."

Tsuna shrinks back from Gold's eyes, feeling ashamed about his behaviour. He does talk to Takeshi, it's just never come up in their discussion before.

A Takeshi moves up to the glass, smile easy and bright but his eyes are sharp as he scans the other Tsunas. He grips the sword strapped to his back and the glass shatters with a few fast strikes.

"Back off," Takeshi says nicely as he steps out. "Before I make you."

The Skys go still, off balance at being spoken to like that from someone with the face of their Rain Guardian.

Takeshi just walks over to Tsuna with a bounce in his step. "Hey, isn't this a cool game we're playing?" he laughs and throws an arm around Tsuna before walking over to the box and dragging the brunet along. "Is this like a trivia thing? Because I'm bad at trivia." Takeshi grins and peers down into the box of sports equipment. "You aren't though."

With those final words, Takeshi lets go of Tsuna and snatches up a baseball from the box. He winks as he disappears.

Tsuna can't help but laugh at what Takeshi's second favourite is. Also baseball.

The glass wall blacks out, and when it turns translucent again all of the Takeshis are gone with six banners hanging from the ceiling.

"Come on," Gold says. He's staring at Tsuna with narrowed eyes, clearly judging the brunet for having Takeshi pick out the favourite himself.

None of the Tsunas apologise for their words before but Tsuna wasn't expecting that to be honest. These people seem completely confident in their ability to find their friends, and that's nice to see, but Tsuna isn't and they blatantly hate him for not being as good as they are.

The other Skys move to the next room and Tsuna hangs back.

He's not sure how these parallel versions of his grew up but they all appear to have a handle on their lives. Pretty much all of them apart from Chocolate see Tsuna and think; 'that's the lowest I can get'.

Tsuna knows, because people at school used to look at him all the time with that same thought in their heads. It's stopped now that he's surrounded by friends, or perhaps he's just too busy dealing with Reborn to notice.

Still, of course he's going to hesitate and not be able to find his real Guardians. There are so many to choose from and they act almost identically. There's no way Tsuna can pick one out just from body language.

That's normal, right? Tsuna isn't just a bad friend?

* * *

They step through the yellow door and find the six Ryohei having a boxing match in a large glass box, the entire thing raised like an actual competition in the centre of the room.

Chocolate looks to Tsuna. "Last time, we pick our Takeshis out here and gave them code words so we could find them easily next time when the clones popped up."

Orange smiles nervously. "Oh, you know, it was just a thought." They push up their glasses and the lenses catch the light, obscuring their orange coloured eyes for a brief second.

No one else seems to think it strange, but then again, Tsuna is most likely the only one who sat at home alone and read enough manga to identify tropes by heart. Or maybe the rest just don't care. Either way, Orange is most definitely faking that meek shell.

Tsuna wishes he was faking being this no good.

Honey strides up confidently to his Ryohei and holds up one finger. The Ryohei picked out nods and holds up one finger as well, instantly understanding.

The other Ryoheis stop boxing and move to their Tsunas, getting assigned a number of fingers. However, one doesn't move to the edge of the glass, too intent on shadow boxing, lashing out with a flurry of hits mixed in with slick dodges.

Tsuna frantically waves him over, but Gold presses his hand against the glass where his Ryohei is also holding out a palm, and the glass darkens before Tsuna can get his Ryohei's attention.

The rest move quickly through the Ryoheis and Tsuna is left there, struggling to get a glance through the quickly multiplying crowd in the glass boxing ring.

Chocolate selects his last and turns to Tsuna, who can't meet the kind eyes.

"I…I couldn't get his attention before they multiplied." Tsuna stutters under everyone's stares.

"Pathetic," Honey mutters and gets a sharp look from the righteous Sunset. "Fine, whatever, I'm moving on," Honey huffs. "We know how this works so there's no need to stay together anymore."

The rest leave, Chocolate again asking if Tsuna is okay by himself. Tsuna waves him on and turns back to the Ryoheis.

Tsuna spends a while trying to search through them, but he can't spot his Sun. He's walking around the boxing ring when the glass shatters on the other side.

"I extremely apologies!" Ryohei bellows at the accident.

Tsuna quickly jogs over and when Ryohei catches sight of him, the Sun clenches his fists in delight.

"This pace is extreme!" Ryohei roars. "I can have extreme boxing matches with myself!"

Tsuna hesitantly smiles back at the overflowing enthusiasm. "I'm glad you had fun? I think Takeshi made friends with his doubles too."

"Are you having extreme fun with yours?" Ryohei asks.

"Sure," Tsuna offers up. He picks up a piece of glass from the floor and holds it out, not sure if this needs to be in between or not. "Hi-five?"

"Extreme hi-five!"

Ryohei disappears and Tsuna is still wincing at the strength of the hit when he drops the glass back down.

Maybe it's a bad thing, that Tsuna's Guardians are breaking out on their own, even if it was accidental this time. It means they don't think Tsuna can save them, that they don't have the faith to wait and stay still like the others.

Because the others could get out,

But that's fine, Tsuna doesn't have faith in himself either, really.

The other Skys are so mature and have an inner strength. They know their Guardians and can calm them down even in a situation like this. It's not that the other Guardians can't break out, they just don't think they need to try that hard to escape, to put their full strength into shattering that glass - not when their Tsuna is right there. They believe in their Tsunas.

Tsuna -boring and normal- wonders what makes him so pathetic compared to his alternates.

* * *

Tsuna leaves the Sun room just as the rest leave the Lightning room. A burst of noise from inside gets cut off as they close the door. Chocolate stops him before he enters and explains.

"We tried the code again, and assigned yours six," Chocolate says. "But the copies knew it as well so we had to guess though the copies. We've decided to stay together again because the mimicry is getting more complex."

Tsuna blinks and watches Chocolate move off into the Mist room to join the others.

"Yeah," Tsuna hums, left alone in the corridor. "Let's stay together."

The sound of wood breaking comes from the Lightning door and Tsuna facepalms. He should have gone to Lambo first because the kid gets bored quickly. Said Lightning pops out of the cracked door and grins.

"Candy! Lambo wants candy!" Lambo cries and leaps at the brunet.

Tsuna catches him and pulls out a Fantail from his pocket because he's learned to be prepared. The child doesn't leave after they've touched so Tsuna goes into the room (juggling Lambo so Tsuna can open the child safety lock on the door) and looks around.

The Lambo copies are bouncing around the room, cackling or crying, making motions for Tsuna to come closer or giving him six fingers as the code.

"Lambo, do you know what the code is?" Tsuna tries.

The child blinks. "Lambo forgot."

Tsuna rolls his eyes but really that was expected. He walks through the room, the Lambos immediately beginning to climb over him and a few steal some more candy from his pockets. Tsuna concentrates on not stepping on any of them and also keeps a firm grip on his own younger brother.

There are glass cases along the walls, all with child safety locks and containing a bazooka each. He reads the note lying on one case and sighs. Apparently Tsuna needs to pick out Lambo's bazooka from a line up.

"Hey, Lambo, do you know which one is yours?" Tsuna asks hopefully.

"Nope," is the simple answer, muffled because he's chewing on the candy.

Tsuna hums and walks along, scanning the cracks and chips in the bazookas but most of them are identical and it's not like Tsuna actually studies the weapon often. Tsuna keeps walking up and down the line for a while. There are definitely no double-barrelled ones.

Tsuna gets to one and looks closer. There's a bit of the handle chipped away and Tsuna vaguely remembers Reborn shooting it off. Tsuna puts Lambo down, firmly clamping his knees around the Lightning so Lambo doesn't run off, and picks up the bazooka to look closer.

"Lambo wants more candy!"

"I don't have any more," Tsuna murmurs, squinting at a scrape down the barrel. Maybe a trident mark? "The other Lambos took the rest."

"T…tolerate…"

Tsuna's eyes widen and he looks down in horror. Lambo bursts into tears and darts away.

Tsuna drops the bazooka and runs after him. "Lambo, no! Come back here! D-don't touch the-"

Lambo just breaks the glass with a spike of Lightning flames and grabs the bazooka closest to him at random, intent on getting revenge for his candy being taken.

He vanishes. A cute banner pops down a second later.

Tsuna skids to a halt and sighs with relief. What luck. When he gets back, he's writing all over that thing.

* * *

Tsuna peers down the hallway but the Cloud room isn't open, the same with the second Mist room's door. He hums and hesitantly opens the first indigo door, hoping that it's Chrome in this one and not Mukuro.

His prayers are answered. There are thirty-six Chromes standing around the half of the room blocked off with glass and a line-up of eye patches on a table right in front of the wall.

Strangely enough there are no Tsunas inside, so he assumes they're in the second Mist room. He steps up to the table and peers over at the Chromes who stare back silently. He looks back down at the eye patches and starts flipping them over.

His Chrome has an inscription in hers. He finds twenty with that insignia and sighs. He slowly eliminates more and he's down to five when a hand touches his shoulder and Tsuna jerks in shock, whirling around.

Chrome smiles at him. "Thank you for trying so hard, Boss, but I was already out when you came in."

The Mist double of Tsuna's Chrome in the glass vanishes.

"I was with Mukuro," Chrome continues. "He's already gone. I wanted to wait for you."

"I'm glad he's gone," Tsuna deadpans, earning a giggle as Chrome takes the eye patch and puts it on, dissolving along with the copies.

Tsuna steps out into the corridor again and finds the Cloud door open, but an alternate Tsuna is waiting for him in the hallway.

"There were already twelve to pick from when we opened the door," Sunset explains with a frown. "Your Mukuro escaped himself."

"He's good at that," Tsuna replies, remembering Estraneo, Vendicare, all the times Kyouya got the Mist in handcuffs…

Sunset scowls. "He shouldn't have to break himself out."

Tsuna blinks. "I…don't understand?"

Sunset shakes his head. "He's not just a Guardian, he's your friend. He doesn't show it but he needs you to care for him."

"Not really?" Tsuna admits. "To any of those things, kind of? I mean, I don't know if we're talking about the same person here..."

Sunset purses his lips and walks away into Kyouya's room.

"Alright then," Tsuna murmurs. What a strange world that one must live in, where a Mukuro has to rely on someone like Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna stands at the threshold of the Cloud room, not willing to go inside.

There are only six Kyouyas, no glass. There's a note that the other Tsunas are crowded around, reading, while the Clouds stand apart from each other and glare.

"Oh," Chocolate says. "You need to…give us your tonfas to leave?"

One Kyouya frowns even harder. "Small animal…"

"I know," Chocolate says soothingly, stepping up to him. "I'm sorry for this, Kyo."

Gold moves to his next and speaks in a low tone with a serious expression. The Tsunas separate and attempt their own ways of convincing Kyouya to part with his weapons.

Tsuna is so entranced by the strong bond of friendship between the pairs that he almost misses his Kyouya walking up.

"Um," Tsuna squeaks, straightening and then shrinking under the Cloud's stare. "I-I'll give your tonfas back after-"

Kyouya slams a tonfa into Tsuna's gut and the brunet goes down hard with a wheeze, clutching the metal Kyouya lets go of as Tsuna curls up on the ground. Kyouya then drops his other tonfa on the back of Tsuna's head.

Kyouya and his tonfas vanish in the next second.

Tsuna weakly rolls over. The other pairs are staring at him, some incredulous and some frowning.

"It's fine," Tsuna groans. "He does that sometimes."

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna jerks upright despite the pain his stomach. Reborn jumps on top of him, the baby landing directly where Kyouya's attack landed. Tsuna is sprawled out in the next second.

"Congratulation, you won," Reborn hums with a smug smirk. "And I won the bet."

"Where's my Reborn?" Gold demands, fire exploding on his forehead.

"Wow," Tsuna gasps. "How did you do that without pills?"

Reborn grinds the heel of his tiny foot into Tsuna, especially hard. "You could do that too if you worked harder."

"Reborn," Honey snaps. "What is this for?"

The hitman slides them a glance and they go still. "You haven't finished yet, Dame-Tsunas. So slow." Reborn looks down at Tsuna. "Come on, let's go."

"I…uh, never got Mukuro?" Tsuna points out.

Reborn shrugs. "I wasn't expecting any of them to stay put anyway."

Chocolate frowns a bit but it looks like a pout. "So all of our Reborns did set up this test for us?"

"This wasn't for you," Reborn says simply. "This was for your Guardians. They shouldn't hold you back. A Guardian doesn't sit around and hope their Sky will come and make everything better."

"You sound jaded," Tsuna mutters, and gets kicked in the face.

Reborn tsks at him and they vanish in a puff of smoke.


End file.
